


Amnesia

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Magic-Induced Amnesia, Smut, Witch Hunters, cordelia has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia is in Mississippi under a spell that blocks part of her memory. Misty is sent to bring her back to New Orleans and bring her face-to-face with all the painful memories and threats.





	1. So Many Questions

**Author's Note:**

> No Foxxay in this chapter.

After hours upon hours of driving, the Cajun scoured the city for the blonde witch. Finally, she spotted her going into a random cafe. She swerved to pull into the small parking lot. Some woman blew at her and flipped her the bird. She didn't care, she couldn't lose Cordelia. It took her all of two seconds to be inside the cafe, standing directly behind Cordelia.

When the barista handed Cordelia her coffee, the blonde witch turned and locked eyes with the Cajun.

"Misty!" She looked so happy, did Misty really want to start the process of what she was about to do?

"Hey, Cordelia!" Her voice was just as excited. Misty was seeing her again after all this time. While she knew that Cordelia would be brought back to Miss Robichaux's and the spell would be lifted sometime or another, and she was overwhelmingly happy to see her...she also knew that Cordelia's world was going to be rocked in the days to come.

Cordelia pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" It was a valid question. She had come to Mississippi to get her. The Coven had sent Cordelia here almost 7 months ago. With Concilium, the other witches had set Cordelia up with a teaching job at a high school, so she would have means for survival. They needed her far enough away from New Orleans so she could slide under the radar, with magic-induced amnesia that only wiped memories involving certain areas of her life.

"Sit with me," Cordelia said before leading her to one of the small tables. Cordelia seemed to be in ignorant bliss, which was honestly pretty sad, but Misty had to assess how well the spell had held up.

Misty said, "I heard you're teaching. How's that going?"

"Great," she replied with an ecstatic smile before taking a drink of coffee. "I can't believe I'm sitting across from you right now."

Misty managed to give her a small smile. She had to see if she remembered everything that happened with Hank and the witch hunters. She asked, "So, have you found anyone worth dating?" She worried that she went into the subject too quickly, she quickly added, "I mean we are catching up and I haven't seen you in so long."

At first Cordelia didn't seem affected. She was still smiling when she said, "No." Misty sat and watched as her expression dropped and she put her fingertips to her temple...almost like the blocked memories were causing her pain. She dropped her hand, wrapping it back around her coffee cup. She continued, "It's so weird, I... can remember being married before coming here." She winced before saying, "I can't remember anything about him...I don't even know what he looked like...and I don't know what happened to him...you know, why he's not with me. I guess he died, in the car crash maybe?"

She'd asked the last part like a question, but Misty was under strict instruction from Myrtle not to tell her about anything until she was brought back. After getting her to Miss Robichaux's, they would decide for sure when to lift the spell. They'd planted the idea in Cordelia's mind that she'd been in a car crash and that was the reason why she'd lost some of her memories.

Misty avoided the question, she said, "You need to come back to New Orleans with me." At the confused look Cordelia gave her, she added, "Myrtle and the other girls want to see you."

"What, I-."

She was so confused, and even with amnesia, she was visibly agitated about the idea of coming back. Misty felt terrible for her...for the whole situation. Misty took one of her hands to try to offer comfort. If Cordelia didn't remember Hank, then she didn't remember Angelica. "It’s Saturday. You don't have to worry about missing work, I'll bring you back." She knew it was a lie, Cordelia would never be back here. “They want to see you, Cordelia. They're you're family."

Most of her memories involving the witches were intact. She remembered them, just not anything that any of the witches did to try to help with all the bad stuff that’d happened a year or so before they sent her here.

"Um...I don't...I don't know...I have a bad feeling about it. They haven't tried to contact me...why..."

Misty had been the one sent to retrieve her because they all thought she would be the one to bring her back without much resistance. Misty softly said, "You need to come with me. Trust me, ok?"

\--

Misty was walking to the front door of Miss Robichaux's with her. She'd seemed to be on edge ever since they crossed the state line to Louisiana. Misty could feel that her magic's energy had been erratic. Even without the memories, her magic was trying to warn her of possible danger.

They stepped inside. "We're here!" Misty yelled. Rushing to where they stood just inside the doorway, was Myrtle, Zoe, Queenie, and Madison. “Delia, Dear, it's lovely to see you again," Myrtle said as she slowly went in for a hug, not sure if Cordelia would reciprocate it.

Cordelia hugged her back and asked, "Why am I here after all this time?" The question didn't get answered. Myrtle simply pulled away and said, "We'll get to that later, Dear."

Rounding the corner from the kitchen was Hank with Angelica in his arms. They all watched Cordelia to see if she recognized either of them. There was a lack of recognition in her eyes and she made no attempt to get closer to them. With Hank that would be understandable, but she didn't walk over to get Angelica... seeing them obviously didn't refresh her memory...the spell was still holding up.

Hank kept walking until he was right in front of her. The witches had told him that she still might not remember even after seeing the two of them. He gave her a small smile, holding the small child out to her, he said, "Cordelia, this is your daughter."

Cordelia's expression was confused and shocked, "What?" She reached out and took the child, who looked to be around 7 months old. She looked at the child's face. She had beautiful features, but Cordelia didn't recognize her at all. The child was giggly in her arms, grabbing at her with her little hand. Cordelia could feel the child's magic thrumming in time with her own. She knew the child was in fact hers because of it and that it was the reason the child recognized her as her mother.

"Her name's Angelica, Dear," Myrtle softly told her.

Cordelia took in the child's features a moment longer then her eyes snapped up to Hank. He smiled at her and said, "I'm your husband, Hank." Misty rolled her eyes at the fake sweetness he was trying to portray after all the shit he pulled, not to mention the fact that he was the reason they were in this position in the first place. Cordelia gave him a weird look. Madison remarked, not directly to Cordelia, "I'd have that look too if he was my husband." Queenie nudged her arm, "Shut up."

Cordelia stuttered, "I-I don't...what?" She situated her arm so she could hold Angelica up with one arm and put her other hand to her forehead. She closed her eyes. Her fingertips and thumb pressed into her skin as she winced. The information had obviously caused her pain. "Ugh...my head's killing me."

Myrtle stepped over to her and held her arms out for the child, "I can take Angelica, Dear. Go sit down and rest, you've had a long trip. All of us girls will take her to the nursery down the hall. We'll be back in a few minutes. Does that sound good, Dear?"

Cordelia had reopened her eyes and dropped her hand, "Uh, sure." She reached Angelica over. Hank told her, "I missed you, Baby." He pulled her into a hug. She hesitantly reciprocated. The witches all shared a look of disgust. Misty offered the suggestion to Cordelia and Hank, "Why don't y'all hang out in the living room?" Misty didn't want him going far with her, he couldn't be trusted, and Cordelia was vulnerable.

Cordelia broke the hug, "Ok."

\--

As the witches were all in the nursery deciding when they should lift the spell, Cordelia and Hank were on the living room couch. He had an arm around her lower back. Cordelia found it awkward. She didn't remember him at all. She wondered why Misty hadn't told her that he was alive when they were at the café or that she had a daughter. There were so many questions. 

Zoe left the nursery to go to the bathroom. She looked over at Hank and Cordelia to notice how close he was trying to keep her. She was behind them so they couldn't see her. She heard him tell Cordelia, "I really did miss you. What do you think about.... getting intimate? You've been away from me too long."

Zoe stood back by the doorway as she eavesdropped.

Cordelia calmly said, "But I don't remember you at all. You're like a stranger to me."

He replied, "Baby, I'm your husband. I'll make it feel good for you." He leaned in slowly and kissed her. Seconds passed and Cordelia pulled back. Hank huskily said, "I want you. I haven't had you for so long. Everything will be fine; they're watching the baby." Cordelia searched his face. He must really be her husband because none of the girls had denied it. Still, it felt awkward, but she let him kiss her again.

This kiss was hotter than the last. It did feel nice kissing him. She clutched onto the right side of his face and the back of his head. His other arm wrapped around her. As the kissing got heavier, so did their breathing. Hank's mouth left hers to suck at her neck in a particularly sensitive spot. Cordelia sucked in a breath and sensually moaned, "Ohh...." Fuck, it felt good. Hank pulled his mouth away to gasp out, "See, I know how to make you feel good." His mouth was on hers again.

Zoe turned to rush back to the nursery. Cordelia felt his hand on her breast, cupping and gently squeezing it. They both breathed heavily and gasped around the kisses. Zoe burst into the nursery and told the others, "We should lift the spell now. Hank's trying to have sex with Cordelia. By the looks of it, she's going to let it happen."

All of them felt disgust, especially Misty. She exasperated, "Why didn't you stop it?"

Zoe nervously looked down, "I don't know. It's uncomfortable. At least I came and told you all."

Queenie said, "What the shit? I'll stop it, I don't care." She stormed out of the room with the others following her, Angelica had fallen asleep in her crib.

"CORDELIA!" Queenie yelled as she entered the living room from behind them like Zoe had done minutes ago. Cordelia ripped herself away from Hank, "What?"

Queenie had seen them making out. She knew she'd had a visceral reaction. She was pissed at him for trying to have sex with her when he knew she wouldn't let him anywhere near her if she could remember what he did. All of them were pissed at him. Queenie went around to the front of the couch and grabbed Cordelia's hand. "You need to come with me," she softly said. Queenie's gaze went to Hank and she harshly said, "You're sick."

Cordelia stood up, “Where are we going?" She walked with Queenie to where the other witches stood in the doorway. She still had no idea what was going on. Madison told her, "I'm all for getting laid. But you can't have sex with that creep." They led Cordelia down the hall to a room across the hall from where Angelica was sleeping.

When inside, Queenie let go of her hand. Zoe turned to her and said, "I know you're confused. I saw the whole thing with Hank. The way he was talking you into.... _that_. It's creepy and gross. We're about to fill in the blanks for you and then you'll understand." Zoe hugged her and continued, “It'll be hard when you remember. Know that we're here for you."

When Zoe let go, Misty pulled her into a hug of her own. "I love you, Cordelia."

She slowly replied, "Love you too." Myrtle said, "Lay down on this table, Dear. We put a spell on you to block the memories and we sent you away. It was for your own safety at the time. Now...it's time for you to remember. We're lifting the spell."

\--

Cordelia ended up laying on the table with her eyes closed. Each of the witches surrounded her. Hank had made his way into the room, which none of them thought was a good idea, but they were already chanting the spell when he'd entered.

They finished chanting the spell, getting quiet until it had time to hit. A few seconds later, Cordelia's eyes popped open along with a sharp intake of breath. Tears streamed out of her eyes and fell from both sides of her face. "Oh my God," she gasped out. Everything...all the memories came flooding back.

Hank slowly walked over to her side and grabbed her hand, "Baby?"

She jerked out of his grasp. She spat out, "Get away from me," then she threw her hand out, throwing him against the wall with telekinesis. He fell to the ground with a thump. Myrtle helped Cordelia slowly sit up.

“Is it all back, Dear?” Myrtle gently asked.

Cordelia locked eyes with Misty, who was standing in front of her feet, “It’s all back.”

Then, they could all hear Angelica’s cries from the other room.


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia's memories are back. Foxxay makes an appearance.

Cordelia picked Angelica up out of her crib. She was upset from the rush of memories; she was sure she wouldn't be able to soothe the child since she could sense it. She was proven wrong when she started rocking and shushing her in the rocking chair and Angelica quickly calmed down and fell asleep on her. Tears were still falling...what upset her the most was being separated from her daughter since she was a week old. 

She remembered everything. She put Angelica in the crib and went to the living room, where all the other witches were. She sat down beside Misty on the couch, not in the same spot she'd previously been sitting, thank goodness. Misty reached over and took her hand, "You ok, Sugar? You need to talk about it?"

Cordelia wiped her tears with her free hand, "It's a lot."

Myrtle asked, "What all do you remember. Are you sure it's all there?"

Cordelia took an uneven breath and started talking, “I did the fertility ritual with Hank and found out I was pregnant about 6 weeks later. 2 days later some hooded figure tried to throw acid in my face outside of the supermarket. Fortunately, he missed. Being pregnant with her brought out my Second Sight. I started having visions 2 months in."

\--

She had been in bed with Hank, ready to go to sleep for the night. His arm went around her and urged her over to face him. He pulled her close, his eyes darting between her eyes and her lips. Until, he kissed her. She'd kissed him back until he kept making it more and more sexual. She had pulled back, "I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."

It was true, but that wasn't entirely the reason she didn't want to have sex with him. Something was nagging at her that something wasn't quite right with him. He'd said, "I want to feel you." His hand edged under the bottom of her gown and started caressing her thigh. She could feel him encouraging her legs to part. "At least let me touch you." There was a smirk as he added, "Who knows, you might change your mind. You might even beg me for it."

She'd come close to rolling her eyes at the comment. She let him start fingering her. It didn't feel right...it felt like she shouldn't be letting it happen. Then, the vision hit her. Some redhead on her back. Him on top of her, pounding away.

That would have been horrible enough. The vision didn't stop there. There was the redhead again, sitting across from him. He stood, got behind her, and...boom, she was dead.

She snapped out of it and pushed him off. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Who is the redhead?"

He gave her a fake confused look, "Baby, what are you talking about? If I did it wrong, I'm sorry, but I don't know why you're so upset." That made her lose it. She sat up and slapped him hard across the face. Spitting out, "You had sex with her and killed her. You're a disgusting piece of shit. Get out."

"What? Who?"

He was trying to gaslight her. That only pissed her off more. "I saw it in a vision, dumbass. Now, get out."

His tone had lightened, "Baby, I'm sorry. Where am I supposed to go? You're pregnant with my baby, I can't just leave you."

\--

Cordelia had recounted the event to the witches once again. They had all known about it before this. Well, except for the omitted part about him fingering her...that wasn't a significant part anyway.

After that vision, Hank had still been living at Miss Robichaux's, but Cordelia had made him stay in one of the rooms that was downstairs while she stayed in their room upstairs. He'd made many days awkward by trying to sweet talk her into letting it go in front of the other witches. She had denied him every time.

As Cordelia was telling them about remembering this, she said, "I'm glad I didn't let him suck me back in. At the beginning of my second trimester, we went to the OB/GYN together. I was still pissed, but Angelica was his too, so I let him go with me. When we came back here and were walking to yhe front door, he made the mistake of touching my back. That's when I found out his father was a witch hunter and about Delphi Trust...and that Hank was one of them."

\--

His hand was on her lower back. It was an unwelcomed touch. Before she had time to push him away, the touch had revealed everything. A group of men, Delphi Trust, having a conversation with Hank about witches. Killing witches. From the inside. That was the reason Hank was married to her. She was a witch and her mother was the Supreme. His job was to get close and make it easy for them to kill every last witch. He'd taken it upon himself to kill the redhead. Even that hadn't pleased his father because he'd been too sloppy.

His father...acid burns on his hand. He had been the one that tried to blind her. Hank had angrily asked, "You tried to disfigure my wife?"

"Your wife? Don't tell me you actually have feelings for her."

Then, his father had explained how blinded her would've made her more dependent on Hank and made their job easier. To which Hank had answered with, "She'll be dependent on me anyway. She's pregnant." Instead of being happy, his father asked, "You think that's a good thing? That baby will possibly be a witch too and one of us will have to kill it."

Hank had flinched, "It's more likely it won't be. Cordelia said it usually skips generations."

His father replied, "I hope that's the case. We can let your so-called wife live until it's born. There are other targets to go after."

The vision took her to the swamp. Hank had been the one that tried to kill Misty before she came to Miss Robichaux's. He was involved with aiding Delphi Trust in planning attacks on all of them.

When the vision ended, she slapped him as she started crying, "I hate you. You never loved me. You’re a witch hunter."

His eyes had gone wide as he realized she'd had another vision. "Cordelia, Baby, I-"

"Don't, 'Baby' me. Go in, pack your stuff, and leave. I don't want to ever see you again. Don't worry about this child, you and your witch hunter family will try to kill her anyway if she's a witch."

He had grabbed her hand. No vision this time, only him saying, "Baby, believe me, I was never going to kill you. I would never kill you or our baby."

She gave him a cold look, "Just everyone else?"

She had made him leave that time.

\--

"I felt like slitting his throat. After we packed all of his stuff in the truck, he came back inside. His idiotic self begged me to forgive him as he grabbed both of my hands, like he couldn't connect the dots that touching me triggered the visions. This vision showed me Delphi Trust telling Hank about their plans to go after Fiona first since she was the Supreme."

Myrtle said, "Yes, I remember us telling Fiona and it resulting in her chastising you for marrying him. Oh, the first time I'd seen a person slap the daylights out of a pregnant woman. I knew Fiona could stoop low, but that Dear...that had surprised me."

Misty's hand tightened around Cordelia's to offer support and comfort. Cordelia said, "Yeah, and then Hank touched me during the 6-month ultrasound. The only times I saw him were during the doctor’s appointments, but he'd been dumb enough to let me see all the information I needed. Fiona was very ill with cancer at the time. She had gone to Delphi Trust...Hank was there...she'd made a deal with them. She told them she was going to die soon and exchanged her successor's life for her safety. All they had to do was let her live out the rest of her days and Hank was to keep an eye out for the next Supreme. Then, she would be killed as soon as they found out about Fiona's death."

Zoe said, "She didn't know it would be you."

"That wouldn't have made a difference. I never told you all this part."

\--

Fiona and Cordelia found themselves in the living room. Fiona was obviously dying. Her powers were starting to flow into Cordelia, who'd earlier passed the Seven Wonders and was 8 months pregnant at the time.

Fiona had managed to chuckle before saying, "I never expected it to be you. Makes my deal with Delphi Trust come full circle with you always saying how bad of a mother I am."

Cordelia looked at her harshly, "If you would've known it was me, would that have made a difference?" She figured she already knew the answer, but she was still holding onto an ounce of hope that her mother might actually care about her.

"No." Then, there was a cruel laugh that turned into a coughing fit. A fit that kept going as Cordelia sat and watched her mother die once and for all.

\--

Madison said, “That doesn’t shock anyone. She was a bitch…and that’s coming from me.”

Queenie said, “She’s right.”

Cordelia nodded in agreement, “I didn’t see Hank again until my water broke.”

\--

Cordelia had been making sure she had everything packed in her bag that she was going to take to the hospital. Hank had walked into her room. She had glanced up at him to see him looking at her in wonder, “You look…better than usual. How do you look so pretty while in labor?”

She had just glanced at him before picking her bag up. Then, he connected it, “Holy shit! It’s you? Cordelia, they’re going to come for you.”

She already knew this, so she responded with a cold, “I told you to meet me at the hospital. You shouldn’t have come here.”

After checking into the hospital, Cordelia has in labor for hours. About 10 hours after arriving, she gave birth to Angelica. Hank had stayed in the room with her the whole time. When one of the nurses took Angelica for tests, Hank’s father had burst in.

Cordelia had screamed when he tried to shoot her with a silver bullet. She had stopped it in midair with telekinesis. Hank had looked like he didn’t know this was going to happen. He’d screamed at his father, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? She’s in the hospital for Christ sake.”

Another bullet came her way. She stopped it before throwing him back into the hallway floor with a surge of telekinesis. The ruckus had alerted the hospital staff, making Hank’s father make a quick escape.

Cordelia was healing much faster than a normal woman, so both her and Angelica were released from the hospital the next day. Upon arrival at Miss Robichaux’s, Cordelia learned that the other witch hunters had attack while she was gone. They’d killed Madison and Queenie, but luckily, Misty was able to resurrect them. A few of the witch hunters had been killed during the attack.

It had been heartbreaking. Even after everything, Cordelia agreed to let Hank move back into his room downstairs since he was Angelica’s dad. She knew she had to keep a close eye on him, and she hated him, but she had pushed her feelings aside for Angelica.

\--

“I knew Angelica was a witch the moment she was born. I didn’t tell Hank. I wanted to protect her. I remember the first week aftercoming home with her. I don’t know what happened after that. I assume that’s when you all stepped in,” Cordelia said, “The next thing I can recall is Myrtle telling me I had a job offer in Mississippi and that things were starting to look up after my ‘car crash’. I didn’t even remember that I was the Supreme. I thought I was just a witch.”

Misty, Myrtle, Madison, Zoe, and Queenie all exchanged looks. Misty met Cordelia’s eyes, squeezing her hand, “You’ll be fine,” she whispered. Misty looked at Myrtle, “I think you should be the one to tell her.”

Myrtle gave Cordelia a sympathetic look, “I overheard Hank on the phone with his father. Hank was begging him to put a stop to his plan. He kept saying how he couldn’t be the one to do it, and that he didn’t want it done at all. His father and the other witch hunters were planning out ways to kill you, Dear.”

“That’s not anything they didn’t do before,” Cordelia said as she shrugged. “What was so different that you had to take such drastic measures?” she asked.

Myrtle replied, “I questioned Hank about it after he hung up. They had multiple backup plans, my Dear, they got Marie Laveau and her voodoo witches involved. They weren’t going to stop as long as you were alive. Hank’s father tried to talk him into blowing your brains out while you were asleep, and he refused. His father had pieced together that you were the Supreme when he saw how healthy you looked in the hospital after giving birth.”

Misty turned to face Cordelia, “There were so many people that were going to be coming for you. Marie Laveau and the others are powerful, and they fight dirty. They knew you would be distracted with Hank and Angelica. We couldn’t let you die.”

Myrtle added, “We all got together and made a powder that would wipe the memories that we chose. We added ingredients to the powder for different aspects of your life that we needed you to forget about. We snuck into your bedroom and sprinkled the potion on you. We added a sleeping agent so you wouldn’t wake up while we chanted the spell. The next morning at the crack of dawn, I woke you up and told you about the job in Mississippi. Concilium had been used to set that up. I mentioned a car crash so you would be thrown off and think that was why you were having problems with your memory.”

Misty could see that Cordelia was teary eyed, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

A tear escaped as Cordelia said, “I know you all thought I was going to get murdered…how could you take me away from Angelica? You couldn’t send us together? I missed almost her whole life so far.”

Zoe quietly said, “The two of you would draw more attention together. A single mom would’ve been harder to slide under the radar than a single woman. Babies draw attention.”

“And Hank would have flipped his shit and have been super annoying,” Madison added.

Cordelia didn’t agree necessarily with the decision, “Why not send all three of us?”

Myrtle answered, “Dear, Hank’s father would have been much more determined to find you if that would have happened. Hank going with you would have angered him more than he already was.”

“So, why bring me back now?”

Myrtle gave Misty a look, signaling for her to say it, “Cordelia, they decided to go after Angelica to lure you out of hiding. They didn’t know that you didn’t remember her. They thought you chose to leave. We’ve tried to protect her, but that voodoo shit is so powerful. You’re the only one of us that has a chance to truly protect her.”

Cordelia quickly asked, “What have they done to her?”

Misty gently said, “They broke her arm two weeks ago with voodoo. She healed fast. She’s better now, but they let us know that they can do worse if they want.”

“Oh my God…” Cordelia exasperated. They all gave her a minute to digest everything. Then, she asked, “Are you all sure Hank’s not helping them?”

Zoe said, “We used a truth serum on him. He’s on our side despite what all he did before.”

\--

The rest of Cordelia’s day was spent with Angelica, until Angelica had fallen asleep beside her on Cordelia’s bed. There was a soft knock on the door. Cordelia waved it open with her hand, seeing Misty enter. “Hey,” Misty quietly said.

Cordelia motioned toward the bed, “Come sit.” Misty sat down cross-legged in front of where she sat. Cordelia gently said, “I’m guessing you’re here to see if I remember what we did.”

Misty looked away nervously, letting her gaze fall to Angelica. “Yeah.” She looked at Cordelia again and said, “I wiped that memory without any of them knowing anything about it. They still don’t know that we did…that. I figured it would be easier for you to stay away if you didn’t remember.”

\--

It had happened 4 days after Angelica was born. Cordelia had completely healed from childbirth within 48 hours of having her, so that wasn’t an issue. It had been late at night and everyone else was asleep. Misty had asked Cordelia if she could come to her room because she wanted to talk to her about something. Cordelia figured it had to be important. She automatically agreed.

They sat down on Cordelia’s bed, facing each other. Misty seemed nervous. “I know this is going to be a weird conversation. I need to talk to someone about it. Cordelia, I…think I like girls.”

Cordelia had been caught off guard. She comfortingly said, “That’s ok, Sweetie, if you do. There are plenty of gay and bisexual people.”

“I know…it’s just…the way I found out that I am is…weird.”

Cordelia gave her a warm smile, “You can tell me about it if you want, but you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Misty fidgeted, “I knew I liked girls because one time I…accidently saw you and Hank having sex.” Misty rushed to add, “I didn’t mean to see it. I would never invade your privacy like that. I never said anything about it and neither of you saw me, so I wouldn’t have thought it was a big deal. Except…I couldn’t stop thinking about seeing you like that.” 

Cordelia couldn’t help but be embarrassed, “Well, that’s embarrassing. When was this?”

“It was right after you found out you were pregnant. You two were in your office. I heard you making noises." Misty's face had turned red. "I should have realized what was going on, but I can be oblivious sometimes. I walked up and your door was cracked open, so I looked in. I could see y’all from the side.” She paused, “Should I continue?”

“Uh…yeah. You said you needed to talk about it. I can overlook being embarrassed about it a little longer.” She chuckled, causing Misty to chuckled back.

Misty continued, “Ok. Well, he was sitting in your chair. You had your back to him as you were riding him. Your shirt was unbuttoned and pulled down…along with your bra…enough so that your boobs were out. He was pinching at your nipples while his mouth was on your neck. You kept moaning with your head held back and your eyes were closed. It looked and sounded like it felt really good. I know I shouldn’t have, but I looked down. Your skirt was pulled up far enough to where I could see your…um, girl parts. I could see him going in and out of you, but that’s not what interested me. I kept focusing on your body.”

Cordelia could feel herself blushing, “Oh. That’s…”

Misty nervously shook her head, “I’m sorry, Cordelia. This is weird and perverted. I shouldn’t have even looked at you.”

Cordelia cleared her throat and said, “It’s natural that people are curious about sex. I think most people would probably get a good look before walking away…uhh, you did walk away pretty soon after seeing it, right?”

Misty nodded her head furiously, “Yeah! I was there for maybe 2 minutes.”

“Ok…that’s not bad.” Cordelia felt awkward, but she asked, “So, I’m the reason you think you like girls?”

Misty broke eye contact as she said, “I couldn’t stop thinking about your body. You looked so…beautiful. You looked really into it and your moans…I’m sorry…I caught myself thinking about seeing you and hearing you like that almost every day.”

“Is it me or girls in general that you’re curious about?”

Blue eyes met hers, “You.”

“Since your curious, I can…let you kiss me. That is, if you think it would give you answers.”

Misty hadn’t expected that. She wasn’t sure she heard her right. “I can kiss you?” Cordelia nodded. Misty asked, “Are you sure? You don’t have to let me do that.”

“It’s ok.”

Misty felt beyond nervous and excited. “Alright then.” She put a hand on Cordelia’s cheek and slowly leaned in, pressing their lips together. It started as a peck. Misty started moving her lips, Cordelia did the same. Misty’s other hand went to the other side of Cordelia’s face. She wanted more. She kissed her more passionately.

Her tongue went in Cordelia’s mouth. She felt her head spin as Cordelia’s tongue swirled with hers. Cordelia was such a good kisser. Misty kissed her until Cordelia pulled away. “Wow,” Misty breathed out.

Cordelia had to admit that she liked it too. Misty’s hands left her face and she asked, “Do you want to explore more?” Misty’s eyebrows raised. She continued, “You can touch my breasts.”

Misty gave her a look that showed how much she wanted it while being shy about it at the same time. Misty slowly reached her hand out, lightly touching Cordelia’s right breast through her shirt. Her hand slid down slightly so she could cup her. Then, she lightly squeezed.

Misty had never been so excited and turned on over anything. The only thing that had compared was seeing Cordelia during sex. Misty tore her eyes away from her hand and Cordelia’s breast long enough to look into her eyes and say, “I definitely like girls…I like you.”

Her other hand did the same to Cordelia’s other breast. She was gently squeezing them both. Cordelia let out a small gasp and said, “I like this too. I didn’t expect it, but…I think I like you.” Misty’s hands squeezed a little harder. Cordelia asked, “Do you want to go farther? We can…finger each other.”

Misty groaned out, “Oh, God. Yes!”

They ended up naked. Cordelia laid down on her back with Misty straddling one of her legs, holding herself up on her knees with a palm to the mattress. They were both two fingers deep in each other. Softly thrusting and curling against each other’s sweet spots. It took them a few minutes to find them, but when they did, it felt so amazing that they couldn’t stop.

Cordelia gasped out below her, “I know what will make it feel better…let’s use our thumbs on each other’s clits.” Her thumb pressed into Misty’s clit first, stroking softly on the hardened bud. She heard Misty moan and said, “Do the same for me.”

She felt Misty’s thumb, whimpering under the added sensation. Both of them kept going, drawing moans and whimpers, making each other arch and grind into the touch…until they were both shaky, whimpering messes. Cumming together, it was delicious and astounding.


	3. Easier Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of business & baby bonding

The next day, Cordelia marched into Marie Laveau's hair salon. It could have been seen as her walking into the lion’s den. She was alone. She’d slipped away from the Academy while everyone was distracted with breakfast. Upon entering, a bell rang as she pushed the door open and then proceeded to let it fall shut behind her.

Everyone got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on her. At least ten of the voodoo witches were present. Marie had been working on one of their hair. Her eyes locked with Cordelia’s. She let go of the woman’s hair to fully turn toward Cordelia. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Fiona 2.0. After all the whiney shit of you begging me to perform a fertility ritual, you abandoned your own. Not long after birth if I heard correctly.”

That bitchy tone only added to Cordelia’s rage. She clipped out, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” She’d never been so angry in her life. These voodoo bitches had come for her infant daughter and now they were going to pay. 

Cordelia saw some of the other witches standing up, ready to take her down. Marie opened her mouth to say, “You blonde bitches-”

She got cut off. Cordelia channeled all of her rage as she threw her hands out with a scream. All the witches were thrown back so quickly that they didn’t have time to think. Cordelia breathed raggedly as she took in all of their bodies laying on the floor, bruised, bloody, and lifeless. Corpses. 

This whole powerful Supreme gig had its benefits. She’d just killed a whole room of strong voodoo witches and their queen, with ease. And all of her own witches had sent her away for fear that she couldn’t handle them. She almost scoffed at the thought, but she knew they had only had her best interest at heart. 

\--

Cordelia walked through the front door of the Academy. Myrtle, Misty, Zoe, Madison, Hank with Angelica in his arms, and Queenie were all in the living room. They stared at her as she came in. “Where have you been, Dear?” Myrtle asked, “We’ve been looking for you.”

Cordelia said, “I’ll have you know that you all sent me away for almost 7 months for no reason.”

“What?” Zoe asked.

Cordelia smiled, “I just killed Marie along with a bunch of her bitch followers.”

They all looked at her speechless. “Really?” Misty asked. Cordelia nodded, “Yep. It was easy. I expected more of a fight.” She looked at Hank and said, “Guess Daddy and his cult are next.” Madison laughed at the comment, “Woah, Cordy. You must be one badass powerful bitch to wipe them out like that.”

“I missed a few of them. Not all of them were at the salon.” Cordelia shrugged, “If they’re dumb enough to come around, I’ll take care of them.” Angelica stared cooing and throwing her arms toward her. Cordelia stepped over and took her from Hank. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some Mommy-daughter bonding to catch up on.” She took Angelica to her nursery.

She got a baby book off the bookshelf and sat down in the rocking chair with her. Before opening it, she looked down to see Angelica staring at her. Cordelia laid the book on her lap and softly grabbed Angelica’s hand. She used a baby voice as she said, “I love you, Baby Girl. I know. I missed you too.” 

This was one of the times where she was super thrilled to be a witch. Their magic connection was the only thing that allowed Angelica to recognize who she was. She was beyond grateful for that. After staring into those innocent eyes a little longer, she opened the book and began reading. After reading, they ended up playing in the floor. They bonded for a good 2 hours before Angelica took a bottle, fell asleep, and Cordelia put her in her crib.


	4. Stronger Than Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia pays a visit to the witch hunters.

“No offense, but you’re crazy if you’re think I’m letting you go there by yourself.”

Cordelia looked up from the sleeping baby in her lap to see the incredulous look on Misty’s face. She wasn’t going to chance taking any of the other witches with her, especially when she didn’t need them. She kept her voice calm, “Misty, I’m not asking for your permission, I’m telling you. I’m going to Delphi Trust early in the morning and I’m killing them all in one sweep. I’m showing up at 8 AM on the dot so I can catch them all together. I don’t want stranglers running around and hiding like cockroaches, I learned that from my showdown with the voodoo witches. A showdown that I completely dominated in by the way. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Misty shook her head, knowing by the look on Cordelia’s face that she wouldn’t be able to talk her out of it. She lowered her voice, letting Cordelia see her concern, “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you is all. I care about you.” She shyly looked down to the floor, breaking their eye contact. Neither her or Cordelia had voiced how much they truly cared for each other nor had they had any intimate encounters since the one they’d had before Cordelia was sent away.

Cordelia softened her voice, “Hey, look at me.” When Misty did, she continued, “Nothing’s going to happen to me. I’m strong. I’m not weak like you all think I am. I wouldn’t go if there was a sliver of doubt in my mind.” Then when Misty nodded, she added a heartfelt, “I wouldn’t leave you like that.”

Misty gave her a sad smile, “I would hope not.”

—

To hunt witches for a living, Delphi Trust sure wasn’t prepared for her. She parked outside the big iron fence out front. Barely focusing with telekinesis, she tore the gate open, almost tearing it off its hinges. Two witch hunters had been made aware of the commotion and began shooting tranquilizers at her. With a flick of her wrist, their necks were broken and they fell dead.

She had planned on going in the building but thought better of it when she was a couple of feet away from the front door. It would be more satisfying to look her father in law in the eye as she killed him, but she’d never been one for unnecessary brutality or revenge. But they posed such a risk that they needed to be terminated.

She looked up at the tall building. Guess it was time to see how strong her powers really were. She focused, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she lifted her arms. She channeled all of her pyrokinetic abilities.

She could feel a tingle throughout her entire body, and she could hear...was that a crackle? Her eyes popped open to see the Delphi Trust building going up in flames. She smirked, letting her arms fall back down. She felt powerful. All that was left was for her to send another strong surge of fire to make sure there was no way anyone could escape the building.

Which she did, gladly.

She turned and walked away, leaving the building engulfed behind her. It was like a weight was lifted off her and replaced with pride.

—

Cordelia was sitting in the floor of the nursery with Angelica sitting between her legs as she played with her favorite stuffed animal. Misty was sitting straight across from them, a smile on her face at how adorable Cordelia and Anjelica were together. Cordelia had made her way back to Miss Robichaux’s over an hour ago and Misty had finally been able to breathe again.

Cordelia gently rubbed Anjelica’s back and cooed, “You’re my sweet girl.” Anjelica responded with a giggle that made both of the women’s hearts melt.

Cordelia met Misty’s eyes, “Oh my God, Misty, you have no idea how amazing it felt! I could feel power rushing through me. For the first time in my life I feel strong!”

Misty couldn’t help but notice that somehow Cordelia felt different. She was still the same kind, loving person. Misty just hoped the ego boost didn’t make her feel the need to flex her control and show everyone how powerful she was. She didn’t want her to be like anything reminiscent of Fiona.

Misty subtly shook her head, _No. Cordelia could never be that_, she thought. She smiled back at Cordelia, “That’s great.” She pushed the thoughts away. “How did Hank react? Wasn’t his dad in there?”

Cordelia’s attention had been on Anjelica again, but she looked up at the questions. “Hank’s upset. I killed them all, I watched to make sure everyone was inside...well except for the two that came outside...before I approached. They may have been bastards, but Hank was attached to some of them, his father included.” She shrugged her shoulder and continued, “It was for the best. He’ll get over it.”

Even though it was true, Misty found herself responding with, “Don’t let the power go to your head, ok?”

Cordelia’s eyes squinted and her eyebrows furrowed at the unexpectedness of it, “Ok.”


	5. Out In The Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Cordelia/Hank weirdness stems from the Amnesia spell. Cordelia finally addresses the elephant in the room with Misty. Hopefully better/funner Foxxay things in store.

Cordelia moaned lightly in her sleep. She turned over a little more to her left. “Ohhhh,” why did she feel so good? She kept waking up more and more until she was fully awake and could make out someone’s hand in her underwear. And there were fingers thrusting inside her, scraping against

that rough, sensitive spot that could make her melt.

For a split second, she thought it may have been Misty. ‘No way she’d do that while I was asleep.’ Cordelia felt repulsed. She tightly grabbed the hand and jerked it out of her underwear, flinging it away from her.

“Ow!” she could hear Hank say.

She turned over quick and pushed hard against his naked chest, “What the fuck?” Her voice was angry.

Weirdly enough, he looked surprised that she was mad. “You’re mad? Last night you-” She saw his eyes widen with horror. “You don’t remember. Oh shit.” he finished.

Ok, now she was confused. “What happened last night?”

—

Cordelia found herself in bed with Hank, under him while he pumped into her.

They had sex.

She didn't remember anything that’d happened since Misty brought her back to Miss Robichaux’s. She’d been alone in the kitchen when Hank walked in and noticed how confused and out of sorts she seemed. He’d reintroduced himself to her, told her about the spell the witches had put on her, and took her to the nursery to reintroduce her to Anjelica.

When he placed Anjelica in her arms, all the memories she’d made with Anjelica, both before and after the spell, came back.

Apparently, the magic-induced Amnesia had been super strong because it didn’t want to let go of her.

The three of them bonded together, having hours of family time.

Then, that was when Hank took Cordelia back to her bedroom. He failed to mention that he no longer shared the room with her, along with not mentioning any of the shit he’d put the witches and her through. He seduced her into sleeping with him.

After, Cordelia took a shower and got dressed in a tank top and pajama pants. Hank had stayed in bed...and stayed completely naked.

They cuddled and talked for a while before sex was brought into the conversation. “What’s a fantasy you have that you never told me about?” he asked.

“Hmm,” she thought for a moment, “I’ve always wanted someone to do something sexual to me while I’m asleep. I know that sounds creepy, but I think it’s hot. I want to be woken up with fingers or a tongue inside me.”

Hank had smirked. “Do you want me to fulfill that for you?”

Cordelia yawned as she grew weary, “Mhmm,” she replied as she stretched.

—

The memory came back full force after he explained it to her. She pushed hard against him again. “You took advantage of me.”

“No, now I wouldn’t go that far.”

She sat up, her voice was angry and shocked, “What do you mean you wouldn’t go that far? You knew I wouldn’t have sex with you if the spell wasn’t affecting me.”

Hank sat up. The sheet falling off his hip to reveal that he was, in fact, naked. Cordelia sneered at the proof of what had happened. “You used me for sex.” As much as she still hated him, the idea of him doing that to her hurt.

His hand reached out toward her face for her to quickly flick it away. He let his hand fall to his lap. “I’m sorry Delia if you think that. There’s more to it.” Her eyes, that were betraying her by filling up with tears, snapped up to meet his. “I still love you,” he said, “I know you don’t believe it, but I do. Last night was like it was before you found out about all my mistakes. How could I not cling to that when it’s all I want? I want us to work things out.”

She was crying, quietly, not to give him the satisfaction of sobs. She wiped the tears away with her hand. Calmly, she said, “That will never happen. You should get dressed and leave.”

He looked at her like he was... sad. He stood and put his underwear and pants back on. He picked his shirt up out of the floor and paused to look at her, “Think about Anjelica. We can be a family for her.”

That was starting to make her mad again. She wasn’t going to let him guilt trip her into anything. She gave him a harsh, “Get out.”

—

Cordelia had just given Anjelica a bath, lotioned her up, and gotten her dressed. Misty walked into her bedroom, “Did you get the little lady all cleaned up?”

“Yeah.” Cordelia quickly broke eye contact with her to refocus on Anjelica. She picked her up and sat against the headboard with her in her lap.

Misty sat down toward the foot of the bed. She noticed Cordelia trying to avoid looking at her. “Why have you been acting weird all day?”

Cordelia looked up at her as she cooed at Anjelica and smoothed back what little hair she had, “I’ll tell you when she falls asleep.” Misty nodded, knowing something had to be wrong.

About ten minutes later, Cordelia laid the sleeping child down. This was going to suck. She scooted closer to Misty, keeping her legs folded in front of her. “Something’s wrong with the Amnesia spell.” She started the conversation innocently enough.

Misty’s face scrunched up. “Are you forgetting stuff?”

Cordelia nodded; breaking eye contact briefly to look down at her hands. With a deep breath she met those blue eyes. “Everything that’s happened since you brought me back here was wiped yesterday. It was like you all never lifted the spell. Hank found me and took me to Anjelica. She was the only memories that came back. I...,” she took a deep breath, “had sex with Hank.”

She hated saying it. The way Misty flinched made her hate the fact that it happened even more. It was Misty’s turn to look down at her hands, not knowing how to handle the flood of emotion. It was obvious to Cordelia that the information had hurt Misty. She felt terrible, “Misty, I never would’ve done that if the spell didn’t make me forget everything he did, or... everything we did.”

That regained Misty’s attention. One of them was finally acknowledging how intimate they’d been before Cordelia was sent to Mississippi. “Do you still love him?”

Cordelia grabbed her hand, “I think the ignorant me loves the idea of him. No, I don’t love him. I can barely stand him.” Cordelia urged Misty’s hand over so they could properly hold hands. They had been beating around the bush long enough, too long really, “Misty, we’ve fingered each other. I don’t know why either of us haven’t been able to talk about it, but I’m changing that now.”

The Cajun was looking at her silently with a blush on her cheeks. She was waiting to see what Cordelia’s thoughts were. The Supreme continued, “I don’t regret it at all and if I’ve been reading things right you don’t either. It felt amazing and I want it to happen again. Except I don’t want just sex… I want to be your girlfriend.”

Cordelia stopped talking and it went silent. When Misty took too long to reply, Cordelia tried to pull her hand away. “Don’t,” Misty said as she grabbed tighter to her hand, “I want that too.” She leaned forward in a hurry, letting her hand cup Cordelia’s cheek, and she kissed her. It was slow and filled with love. It felt like they were trying to make up for lost time with a single kiss.

Misty was the one to pull back. “I don’t know why I haven’t said anything about it. Scared of rejection, I guess. I can’t lose you again Cordelia. I need you forever.”

They shared a smile. The weirdness with Hank this morning suddenly hit Cordelia, making her face drop. “I have to tell you about something if we’re going to be together.” She told Misty about him fingering her awake and how he told her he wanted to get back together.

Misty was pissed. Him underhandedly having sex with Cordelia last night, fingering her this morning, and trying to guilt her into taking him back was too much. “I’m knocking the daylights out of him for you the first time I lay eyes on him.”

And when she ran into him in the dining room, even though Cordelia with Anjelica on her hip, Myrtle, Madison, Zoe, Queenie, Coco, and Mallory were all present, she punched him so hard blood squirted out of his nose. “What the Hell,” he’d angrily asked.

“Don’t fuck with her.”

\--

After diner, there were questions from the witches about what that outburst was about. Hank had disappeared to his bedroom. Cordelia and Misty filled the witches in on every gritty detail from the past two days.

Zoe let out a pissed off sigh, “He’s disgusting.”

Myrtle’s attention seemed to be on the fact that the spell was still affecting Cordelia, “That’s strange dear. The spell shouldn’t be trying to hold onto you like that. We should keep an eye on you.”

Cordelia nodded. “I agree.” She shared a smile with Misty. She motioned toward the Cajun with her head as her hands were occupied with Angelica, “We have something we want to tell you all… we’re together.”

They all looked surprised. “Congratulations,” Mallory said with an excited smile. The rest of them gave kind words and then Madison said, “Congrats, she has to be better than him. No wonder she knocked the shit out of him.”

Cordelia giggled as she remembered how good of a hit it’d been, “Well, we didn’t officially get together until he’d already done all that. The feelings were still the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, not that sure where to take this story. Haven't really thought about it in a while.


	6. Resurfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxxay gets more intimate. The amnesia rears its ugly head again.

“Aw-” a high-pitched moan left Cordelia’s mouth. It broke after getting caught in her throat from all the pleasure. She’d never had this before and she’d been waiting so long for it. Misty’s naked body was rutting into hers. Cordelia was underneath her, soaking in the sensations as she rutted back just as hard. 

Their pussies rubbed together so passionately that it made Cordelia grab into Misty’s wild curls as she clung onto her neck with her other hand. 

Cordelia loved hearing Misty moan on top of her. She glanced down between them, but they were smashed so close together she couldn’t see Misty’s most intimate body part. But boy could she feel it.

Everything was so wet. 

Misty grounded her hips even harder. The only word that came to Cordelia’s mind... ‘delicious.’ Her body burned as she chased the high with her new lover. She looked up into sparkling blue eyes, “Kiss me.” 

Warm, soft lips met her own. Pulling apart only for both of them to gasp out their orgasms along each other’s rosy lips. 

It took Misty longer to come back down. When she did, she looked into Cordelia’s eyes again, “Woah.” Her head collapsed to Cordelia’s chest. 

Cordelia softly stroked her back. Still breathing heavily herself, she said, “I know.” 

—

They showered together right after. Cleaning each other, washing the other’s hair, and ridding each other of the sticky wetness. 

Misty pressed Cordelia back against the wall. Her lips found Cordelia’s. They snuck down to suck at her neck as her fingers pushed inside that sweet hole that was just for her. 

Cordelia groaned, “We literally just had sex.” Misty pulled her mouth away, her face hovered so close that her lips were barely missing brushing up against Cordelia’s, “I don’t think I can ever stop after that.” Her fingers gave a hard thrust. She put force behind it, making Cordelia groan out. 

Hands softly clutched onto her as she delivered satisfying thrust after thrust. Cordelia’s head tilted back to the tile as she soaked it all in. 

—

Cordelia played with Angelica for a good while before reading her to sleep. She placed her in her crib, giving her a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the nursery. Her heart was so ecstatic and full at being a mother.

Being a…

She lost her train of thought as she walked into the kitchen. Being a… what? She couldn’t remember what’d just been going through her head. She stood by the counter. Something wasn’t right.

“Everything ok?”

She turned around toward the voice to see a dark headed man, unable to grasp who he was. “What?” she asked.

He slowly walked closer as if he was trying not to scare her away, “You seem a little confused. Do you know what’s going on?” Her eyes flicked from one of his eyes to the other trying to recall who he was. When she didn’t answer, he asked, “Do you know who I am?”

She felt so lost that it was scaring her, “I…no.”

His hands went to her arms and softly held her. “The witches put a spell on you. It was for protection. It’s why you can’t remember. I’m your husband.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“My name’s Hank. We have a daughter together. I saw you come out of the nursery. You were just with her.” Her stomach went in knots at not being able to remember her own daughter.

Queenie had stopped in the hallway just outside the kitchen door when she heard them talking. This wouldn’t be good, but she stayed hidden for now to try to understand what was going on with the spell and why Cordelia was still in its clutches.

Hank gave her a small smile, “I would take you to see her but she’s asleep.” Cordelia felt tears prickling her eyes. Hank’s body got close to hers, “Hey don’t cry. She’s fine. You will be too.” His thumb wiped her tears away, his voice was lower, “We just need to take your mind off of it. The memories will come back.”

Queenie peeked around the corner to see Hank’s lips press into Cordelia’s. She was about to jump in and stop that piece of shit from taking advantage of her again when Cordelia pulled out of the kiss. “What are you doing?” Cordelia asked.

Hank kept his body close to hers. His hand cupped her breast. “You need to stop worrying. I’m trying to help you relax.” His hand got rougher on her breast as he squeezed. His other hand worked down to her hip. He kept his voice soft, “I was thinking we could have sex. You’ll feel better after.”

Cordelia pushed him back and stepped out of his hold. “No. I can’t remember you.” Hank got closer and his hands slowly went to the button on her pants. His voice was even gentler as he whispered, “You don’t have to do anything. Let me touch you. I can make you feel great.”

Cordelia pushed his hands away. She felt his hands on her face. He held her in place, so she had to look at him. She knew something was wrong. He was trying to be sweet, but he was being too pushy for something not to be up. He whispered, “I’ve had sex with you enough to know how to give you one Hell of an orgasm.”

She pushed him off again and that’s when Queenie came into the kitchen quick. She grabbed Cordelia’s hand and pulled her along with her, “Come on, you have to get away from that sack of shit.” Queenie looked back at Hank, “Stop being a disgusting asshole!” She pulled Cordelia out of the kitchen and turned toward her, “Listen, he tries this when he knows you can’t remember him. He’s not a good person. I need to take you to Myrtle to see if we can figure out why the spell keeps making you forget, ok?”

Cordelia softly replied, “Ok.”

\--

All the witches met. Cordelia sat on the couch between Queenie and Misty as Queenie told the others what she’d overheard. Madison rolled her eyes, “I hate him.” Misty felt like she was about to explode with rage, “You think you hate him?”

When Cordelia didn’t react, Zoe eyed her before looking at Misty, “She doesn’t remember you either.” Cordelia’s face scrunched up as her head started hurting, “I remember all of you… from before.” She winced and put a hand to her temple as her head pounded.

Madison let out a dark chuckle, “What do you know, forgetful Cordelia’s straight.” Myrtle shushed the girl at the ill placed comment. Misty gently pulled Cordelia’s hand down, looking into her big brown eyes she said, “We’re in a relationship Cordelia. We’re together.” Cordelia’s eyes showed that she didn’t expect that. “I won’t try anything like he did,” Misty softly reassured her.

Misty was going to remove her hand from Cordelia’s, but Cordelia held on to it. At least if Cordelia didn’t remember their relationship, she still loved her as a friend. “What could cause the spell to be acting weird like this?” Zoe asked Myrtle.

The older witch answered, “It’s like we didn’t counteract all the agents we used when first placing the spell. Like we didn’t lift all of them from her.” That made Misty realize what had happened. Her eyes snapped up from where they’d been staring at her handhold with Cordelia. “I need to tell you all something. I’m pretty sure this is my fault.”

All eyes were on her, Cordelia’s included. “Go on, dear,” Myrtle prompted. Misty exchanged a look with Cordelia. She didn’t want to out this to everyone because she didn’t know how uncomfortable it’d make Cordelia. The others knew they were together now, and Misty assumed they knew that she would have sex with Cordelia sooner or later if she hadn’t already.

It was still awkward. She blushed, “Um… I erased one of her memories without telling you all. I thought it’d make it easier for her to leave.” Misty paused, feeling the blood rushing to her face even more. Myrtle said, “It’s alright, dear. You can tell us anything. What memory did you erase?”

“It was… um… one night after she already had Anjelica, we… uh… made out and… ended up fingering each other.” She looked at Cordelia and could tell she was surprised. The other witches were too.

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you all got down like that before we sent her to Mississippi,” Queenie said.

Myrtle considered the admission, “Hmm, what ingredients did you use?” Misty told her. “We need to reconstruct the chant and attempt to lift the amnesia spell again,” the older witch said, “We’ll do it tomorrow. You all rest up. And please make sure Hank doesn’t bother her.”

\--

Misty walked Cordelia to her room. “Well, goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Misty turned to leave. Cordelia grabbed her hand, “Stay with me please. Sleep with me.” Misty studied her face, knowing she wouldn’t have asked if it made her uncomfortable, “Ok.”

Cordelia smiled before pulling out a tank top and shorts to sleep in. “Do you need to borrow some clothes?”

“Sure, I’ll take a t-shirt if you have one.”

Cordelia went into her bathroom to change while Misty changed in the bedroom. Cordelia came out and was the first to get under the covers. Misty crawled in after her. She refrained from putting her arm around Cordelia no matter how much she wanted to, until Cordelia pulled to her arm and pulled it around herself.

Misty lay facing her as she laid on her back. Misty really hoped they could lift the spell for good. She watched Cordelia study her features before she turned to face Misty and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It was merely a peck. “Goodnight,” Cordelia whispered and then she turned her back to her.

Misty was content to lay with her like this, with her arm around her. Seconds later Cordelia turned back around and initiated another kiss. This one was longer, slower, more sensual. Misty pulled back to ask, “What are you doing? I didn’t expect this.”

“I felt the spark,” Cordelia whispered before meeting Misty’s lips with her own. They made out for over an hour until they separated and called it a night. Misty wanted more… her soul… her body craved more, but she didn’t push, she wasn’t _him_.


	7. Let's Try This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. The witches try lifting the spell for good. The Aftermath.

Cordelia laid down on top of the table in the room across from Angelica’s nursery. She had been close to sleep when Cordelia had left her in there with Hank. The others finished getting everything in place to try to lift the spell once again. Misty stood by Cordelia’s side and gave her hand a squeeze, “Ready?” she asked.

“Ready,” Cordelia answered with a smile. The smile made butterflies appear in Misty’s stomach. It made her so happy to know that Cordelia could feel their chemistry… their spark… with or without the spell. It made her feel like they were truly meant to be. She went to take her place in front of Cordelia’s feet. She was so ready for this spell to be lifted for good. Hell, she might even be more ready for it than Cordelia. 

All the girls gave Myrtle a nod to signal that they were ready to start the chant. Myrtle looked down at Cordelia, “Alright, Cordelia, close your eyes and we’ll start.” The witches completed the chant. Cordelia’s eyes opened when they were done, it wasn’t a dramatic recollection of memories this time. She already had the memories, they just had to stick this time. 

Cordelia sat up and Myrtle came from her spot behind her head to her side, “How do you feel, dear?”

“The same.”

Queenie asked Myrtle, “Think it’ll stop being weird now?”

Myrtle rubbed a soothing hand across the top of Cordelia’s back, “We can hope. Time will tell with that.”

\--

Afterwards, when Angelica was already awake from her nap, Cordelia took her with her to the living room. She found Misty, Zoe, and Madison already there. She sat down in the armchair closest to the one Misty sat in. Cordelia and Misty both exchanged baby talk with Anjelica and cooed at her for a few minutes, resulting in giggles from all three of them and a warm, complete feeling in Cordelia’s stomach. 

Zoe came over and crotched down in front of Cordelia so she could playfully poke at Angelica and have some baby talk of her own. Angelica ate it up, giggling so hard that Cordelia caught Madison grinning in their direction. Knowing how hard Madison tried to act, Cordelia extended the invitation, “You can come play with her too.”

Madison made a small show of rolling her eyes before getting up and crouching down beside Zoe. Madison playfully grabbed Angelica’s hand and giggled as the child giggled at her. She looked up at Cordelia, “You’re lucky she’s so cute. If she wasn’t, I could resist playing with her.”

Cordelia smiled, “Yeah right. You’re softer than you let on.”

Cordelia and Misty ended up easing down to sit on the floor so they all could play with Angelica more easily. Angelica had been in Zoe’s lap, she crawled back to Cordelia. Cordelia took her in her arms, “That’s Mama’s baby. I love you so much,” she cooed at her. Cordelia felt her heart melt when Angelica said, “Mama! Mama!” over and over. 

“Awe,” Cordelia said as she looked at her in wonder and tried to hold in happy tears. Misty’s hand came over to squeeze Cordelia’s leg, “Ain’t that the first time she’s ever said that?” Cordelia looked over at Misty, taking in how beautiful she looked as she said, “Yes.”

A few minutes passed and Angelica started getting fussy. “Are you hungry, Baby?” Cordelia asked. She loved talking to Angelica and interacting even if Angelica couldn’t answer the question. “I’ll go get her a bottle,” Misty said as she got up and went to the kitchen. 

Cordelia got up to sit in the chair she’d been sitting in earlier with Angelica on her lap while Madison and Zoe sat down on the couch again. Misty came back with the bottle. “Thank you,” Cordelia said with a smile as she took it.

“No problem,” Misty said with a smile of her own before sitting in the chair beside Cordelia once again. As Cordelia was giving Angelica her bottle, Zoe asked in the kindest voice possible, “What do you think about Hank? Think he’ll leave you alone?”

Cordelia looked up from that perfect little face to Zoe, “Hank’s so sleazy. It makes me feel like I could vomit knowing all the crap he’s pulled.” She had previously decided to try not to curse around Angelica. “I seriously doubt if he’ll leave me alone on his own. I’m going to put him in line if he gets out of line. He should only be around me when it’s about Angelica.”

She looked over at Misty who said, “You won’t be the only one on his ass if he gets out of line. I’ll keep an eye on you when he’s around.”

“Is he still going to live here?” Madison asked. Cordelia replied, “Yes. I really considered making him move out, I _really_ considered it. He made me so mad and made me feel gross.” Cordelia shrugged, “He’s done some repulsive things, but as far as I can tell he’s a great father to Angelica. He just needs to know I’m not going to let him walk all over me. I’m different than when he first met me, I’m not afraid to stand up for myself if I need to. Angelica needs her father.”

“And you have Misty to kick his ass,” Madison added which made them all laugh. Zoe said, “I’m not one for violence, but Misty busting his nose was amazing.”

Misty’s hand was squeezing Cordelia’s knee, “You should do what you feel is right. I’ll be here for you no matter if the decision works out or not.” Cordelia looked at Misty’s beautiful features and her supportive words made her blush as she smiled.

“You guys as so cute together,” Zoe said as she noticed.

\--

Cordelia told Hank during dinner that she wanted to talk to him privately after he was done eating. Myrtle had Angelica as Cordelia and Hank went to stand outside on the front porch. “Nice night,” Hank said trying to make small talk. 

Cordelia wasn’t having it, she was going to dive right in. “Hank, you did some despicable things, both to me and the others. Mostly me. You’ve been manipulating me for years, you’ve cheated on me, you’ve killed witches, you’ve aided in plotting murders on us… and that’s not even all of it.”

He went to take her hand and she pulled back with a, “No.” 

“They were mistakes, Cordelia. I was stupid and trying to figure out how to fit in with my dad and the others. They put pressure on me to do all those things. Thanks to you, they’re all gone. We don’t have to worry about any of that anymore.”

She never let her gaze waiver from his when she said, “The damage you’ve done is irreparable. There will never be anything to us. We’re Angelica’s parents and that’s it. You can stay here as long as you don’t cause problems. If you try anything you know you shouldn’t, you will have to leave. Do you understand?”

The way he was looking at her, his eyes, it all showed that he did seem to have some kind of real feelings for her. He looked sad, “You hate me, I get it. I want you to know one thing.”

“Yes?” Cordelia prompted.

“They didn’t force me to marry you. I wouldn’t have committed myself to you like that just for them. I do love you.”

Cordelia didn’t see that there was any real commitment from him. “You weren’t committed to me, Hank. You didn’t have to have sex with that witch before you killed her. It’s still weird to know that you’ve murdered people and I don’t know how many more you killed or slept with. After you ruined everything with me you still used my body for your own pleasure. You had sex with me when you knew I couldn’t remember any of that, and you’ve tried to get me to have sex with you more then once besides that. You knew I didn’t truly want that, and you still did it. I don’t hate you, but I’m also not going to let my guard down around you.”

“I’ve been a shit husband, what can I say?”

“You tried to kill Misty.” Cordelia left the conversation at that and went back inside. 

\--

** Eighteen months later **

The amnesia hadn’t hit Cordelia since the witches tried lifting the spell for the second time. They were proven to be successful this time and they didn’t have to worry about it anymore.

Angelica was running around like crazy now, getting into everything, and keeping Cordelia on her toes. Cordelia wouldn’t trade a minute of it though. She’d wanted to have a child of her own for years and she’d missed so much of Angelica’s earlier life. She was thankful that the Coven had brought her back so that she could protect Angelica. Plus, she couldn’t blame the Coven for separating them, they’d done what they thought would save her life. 

It was possible they had saved her. She could’ve been separated from Angelica permanently if it wouldn’t have been for their idea to send her away. At least now she could truly cherish every minute she had with her and she loved to here Angelica talk. She could talk so well for her age and was so smart and happy.

Things with Hank had been decent. He still occupied his room downstairs and had respected Cordelia’s wishes not to do anything out of place. Their relationship involved everything to do with Angelica and nothing else. There had been one time shorty after his talk with Cordelia on the porch where he tried to talk her into taking him back. Cordelia made sure he knew where his place was.

She’d even told Misty about the encounter, to which Misty went to Hank’s room and gave him a mouthful. Cordelia had gone with and stood in the doorway to make sure she didn’t get carried away and hit him again. Violence wasn’t something Cordelia condoned. Sure, she’d slapped Hank a few times herself when he deserved it. This time however, she didn’t feel like it was necessary. He didn’t touch her or try to put the moves on her. He hadn’t really said anything bad.

But he was stepping on Misty’s toes, so she allowed Misty to get her frustration out. Her feelings needed validation too. Hank stayed quiet through most of Misty’s rant, finally saying that he wasn’t sorry for doing it because he still loved her, but that he’d also respect Misty’s relationship with her, and he wouldn’t do it again. 

Cordelia had been glad to hear it, even though she didn’t know if she could fully believe it. She was pleasantly surprised when he hadn’t crossed any lines since. She was extremely happy about that, but it was also kind of funny because she thought he seemed to be a little scared of Misty. 

Another thing Cordelia was absolutely ecstatic about was her relationship with Misty. It was going great. Cordelia loved her so so much and she could feel that Misty loved her the same. It was very different than how her relationship with Hank had been. She could actually tell that Misty loved her without a doubt. She trusted her completely. She felt safe. Cherished. Complete. And Misty treated Angelica like her own. 

\--

The other witches had encouraged Cordelia to take a small break from Angelica for the evening. They said they would help Hank watch her, not that he needed it, so that she could have a date night with Misty. “It’s perfectly healthy, dear, to take some time to yourself away from her. It’s one evening, you’re not abandoning her,” Myrtle had said when Cordelia expressed doubts about leaving her. 

Cordelia and Misty were in their bedroom getting dressed so they could go out to dinner. Well, Cordelia was getting dressed in an elegant red dress. Misty had decided to wear the casual white lacey dress she already had on. Cordelia loved her for knowing who she was and sticking to it. She didn’t like to dress up and Cordelia thought it was adorable.

Misty pulled the zipper up on Cordelia’s dress, “You’re going to make me look like a dumpster fire just from being beside you. You look amazing.” Cordelia turned to face her, and they wrapped their arms around each other, “Hush, you know that’s not true. You always look beautiful. Dressing up isn’t your thing and that’s more than okay.”

Misty gave her a look of false hurt, “I was going to dress up for you. I was going to wear my Stevie shawl.” She stuck her tongue out and Cordelia laughed. Misty’s arms slid down Cordelia’s waist and she let her hands grab Cordelia’s hips. Things suddenly felt sexual. Misty’s face came closer to Cordelia’s, “I like the way you look in this. I think I’m going to be undoing that zipper.”

Cordelia undeniably felt a pull in her lower gut, she was yearning for her. She gave Misty a cheeky grin, “I might just let you.”

Misty’s breath was fanning across Cordelia’s lips, “Think we have time before dinner?”

Cordelia’s breath was getting heavy, “Oh yes, we can make time for that." She felt Misty’s fingers dig into her hips, “Turn around.”

When Cordelia’s back was to her, the zipper quickly came down much faster than it had gone up. Misty’s fingers slipped the straps off Cordelia’s shoulders one at a time. The touch of her fingertips made Cordelia go crazy. The dress fell to her feet and as soon as she stepped out of it Misty’s hands were turning her back around and she crushed her lips to Cordelia’s. 

Cordelia was urged back to the bed where Misty climbed on top of her. Cordelia helped her quickly get rid of her dress and they were both left in their underwear. Their lips met again. Their kisses were frenzied with desire. Cordelia being a parent and Misty stepping into the step-parent role led their sexual encounters to be less frequent, but they made up for it with quality. 

Their underwear came off and went flying to the floor, exposing all the intimate places they craved to feel, to touch, to see. Cordelia caressed Misty’s newly exposed chest and she felt Misty’s fingers traveling south. Misty’s fingers stroked her clit once before they traveled farther down still and two of them slipped inside. 

Cordelia moaned from the sought-out pressure, feeling them thrusting and curling inside her had her breathless. Her own fingers wondered to Misty’s clit, where she rubbed tight circles. They started kissing again, all lips and tongue, until Misty pulled away with a broken moan. “Let me get you off first. I want to make sure I hear all of your moans. They’re always so sexy and hot. I think about them every night.”

Cordelia gave her agreement with a needy, breathless, “Yes,” as she felt her chest become flushed. Misty kissed down her body so sweetly, so tenderly. She got to the spot where Cordelia needed her most… her clit. She gently sucked it in her mouth, flicking her tongue on it all while keeping her fingers going.

It quickly became too much for Cordelia. Her moans were plenty and close together for Misty’s ears. She came with a moan of, “Fuck, you’re amazing!” 

Misty eased up and laid beside her. Cordelia immediately rolled on top of her, giving the tender spot on her neck some much needed attention before she kissed down her body and took her first lick. She gently got Misty’s thighs on her shoulders, keeping soft hands on them as she swirled her tongue around her clit. 

Misty moaned out, “Damn, your tongue’s so long.” Cordelia knew she could feel it all over her clit, Misty had described how it felt to her before. She had said, “It’s like I can feel it everywhere. Like my clit has more than one sensitive spot and your tongue hits them all.” Cordelia lovingly sucked it into her mouth and gave it some soft, loving suckles before she eased back enough to ask, “Do you want to feel my tongue inside too?”

Misty’s hand settled on the back of her head and gently pressed her foreword, “No, you’re doing perfect right where you are.” That made Cordelia’s whole body feel hot to know Misty was liking it so much. She leaned back in, sucking Misty’s well-loved clit back into her mouth, and started swirling her tongue around again. She kept going until Misty’s body went taut under her all of a second before her thighs started shaking like crazy and she started writhing into the mattress. “Yes, like that, keep going!” She moaned over and over. Her last moan being a high-pitched, “Oh fuck! I love you!”

When she calmed down, Cordelia eased her legs off her shoulders and crawled up so she could look at Misty’s beautiful face. “I love you too,” she said sweetly. She settled to lay by Misty’s side and Misty gasped out, “No, I really love you. Not just because of that.”

Cordelia smiled, “I know.” 


End file.
